My Favorite Dessert
This is the seventh episode of Survivor: South China Sea Challenges Reward Challenge: Gatecrasher Each tribe uses a puzzle log to break through two sets of gates; then, they must turn, pull and push the puzzle log to navigate a maze that is worked into the surface of the log. Once the log is cleared from the maze station, the first tribe to hit a gong at the end of the course wins reward. Reward: Teahouse visit, a bath and shower. Winner: Immunity Challenge: Blade Runner One at a time, four players run to a chopping station, use a sword to cut through seven marked sections of wood to release a hanging bundle of puzzle discs, chop them off from the rope, and carry them back to the start line. Then, the other two place the sixteen discs onto a puzzle pole with a heavy stone base and drag it past the four stations to the finish line. Winner: Story Night 17 BEI DAO The Bei Dao tribe returns to tribal council and Vaughn is schoked that Darrah left. Vaughn wants to talk to Tyler in private and Tyler explains the situation saying it wasn't a move against him and that he still wants to work with the original Shidao member. Vaughn isn't sure he can trust Tyler completely, but due to his position is the only thing he can do now. Chelsea is then seen talking with Hayumi and Brie and thanking them for sticking by her. Chelsea feels like she has find her position in the game and it's happy with that. Hayumi comforts her saying it what needed to be done tonight, but in her confessional she says she does not pretend to go all the way with Chelsea, since the woman is such a threat. Chelsea gives another confessional saying she also knows she has to be careful, because she may be in a good spot now, but everything can change, so maybe laying low will help her for these next days. Then Tyler and Bryan discuss their position in the tribe and Bryan tells Tyler he really likes Vaughn more than all of the girls in the tribe and Tyler considers siding with Tyler and all to take out one of the girls. Day 18 SHIDAO It's morning at the Shidoa camp and Lance is seen alone at camp with Shannell that is organizing their shelter and their clothes. Lance remembers in his confessional about Shannell plans and then he says he wants to hear it from her. The man than asks her about it leaving Shannell shocked, In her confessional she thinks Sarah spilled all the beans and she is mad at the girl about it. Shannell answers that it was just a plan cause she didn't know Lance all that well, but it's over now. Lance says he doesn't trust Shannell one bit and now has his mind in taking her out as soon as they go to Tribal Council. Shannell decides to talk with Mitchell in private telling him her plan was exposed by Sarah and that now she is mad. Mitchell just listens as it was actually him who spilled everything. He is nervous that it may leave Shannell mad at him so he just pretends he agrees with her, while Shannell confesses things keep getting worst and she will have to give her best in challenges if she wants to stay fighting. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: SCS